


Been There, Wish I'd Done That

by MilToro



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilToro/pseuds/MilToro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena descends into madness after repeating the same day over and over again revealing her darkest secrets to Gabrielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There, Wish I'd Done That

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S WARNING: Just so ya know, this little piece is oh-so-politically incorrect.

I was awake the instant the rooster crowed. I would have loved to have wrung the scrawny little creature's neck, but I knew it wouldn't do any good.

Day after same day after same day it crowed the arrival of another maddingly repetitious dawn. In fact, I'd already "killed" it with my chakram several times but the godforsaken fowl crowed just the same each morning. In fact, Joxer had been killed, Argo had been killed, and yes, it's true, my beloved bard as well. It wasn't so much the fact that I had to explain what was going on to Gabrielle and Joxer every day or that they didn't believe we were living the same day over and over again, but that everything was so bloody predictable. At any given moment, I knew exactly what someone would say and how they would say it. And where they would put their hands, where they would put their feet and how they would draw their sword.

Being driven mad by the Furies had nothing on this kind of insanity. This kind of madness was borne out of utter boredom.

I'd have to do something about that.

A devious plan percolated in my mind. An idea that would remain hidden in the deepest and darkest corners of my soul. And I was certain to suffer the flames of Tartarus as a result. The first thing I did was rouse the stable boy from the rafters and quickly scooted him out of the barn. I knew Joxer would arrive at any moment but I'd worry about him when the time came. And as for Argo, she'd seen me do worse. Much worse.

I stretched my arms above my head and peeled off my leather garments. I crawled next to where my friend, Gabrielle, slept. She looked so innocent and sublime in the early morning haze of first light. I remembered back to when the Furies drove me to the brink of insanity that ebbed and flowed with an undercurrent of unbridled freedom. Unbeknownst to Gabrielle, my true feelings had peeked out from behind the protective sheath of dementia. I remembered when I tied her to a tree and the girl didn't even try to escape. Of course, I'd had my broadsword at her throat at the time, but still, through the gauzy fog of psychosis, I knew Gabrielle was in no hurry to be released.

I watched the bard's deep and even breathing. I had held back on my carnal desires for so long now that it was becoming second nature to me. But in the face of my descent into madness, my formidable self-discipline was rapidly fading. I placed my hand on Gabrielle's taut abdomen, shaking the girl out of her deep slumber.

_A thousand roosters wouldn't be able to rouse the bard_, I noted with chagrin.

Finally, she opened her eyes, focussing in on my baby blues. I rested one hand on her abdomen while I propped my weight on my elbow. It took her less than a moment to realise that a wicked idea had captured my fancy and she froze when she observed my nakedness.

"Xena, what's going on?" she asked, simultaneously fearful and confused.

My naked flesh pressed against her side and my ample breasts melted into her arm. My calloused hand seared an imprint on her stomach as distinct as a branding iron. She tried to get up but I held her steadfast. I was not about to let her go free. I had made up my mind. I was going to do this.

"Nothing," I said, "I'm just going to do what I've always wanted to." My eyes roamed unabashedly over the mouth-watering curves of my travelling companion and I took no effort to conceal my unspoken hunger.

She tried to get up, but when my ironclad grip anchored her in place, she began to get angry. It amused me to no end that she would resist me. Indeed, her desire for me had been as plain and obvious as Apollo streaking across the sky each day. But up until this day, in this never-ending crazy day, I had held back from her. My new-found conscience didn't want to blemish her bright soul with my tarnished one. Nevertheless, as I lost my grip on the foundation of sanity, my conscience slithered away as well. The heat of my long suppressed desires bubbled to the surface and ventured out into heretofore unchartered waters.

"What's gotten into you? You don't seem yourself," she asked perplexed.

"You're wrong," I answered. "I'm more myself than ever."

"Let me go, Xena," she whimpered.

I knew she wanted me desperately but in her romantic daydreams, she had probably not envisioned us being in some smelly barn in Zeus-knew-what village. More likely, she had imagined our first time would have been in a more idyllic setting like a candle-lit tavern room or by a lake or river's edge. But most certainly not here, not now, and especially not with Joxer, who had promised to bring us the morning meal at first light, expected to arrive at any moment. But no matter, he would be taken care of soon enough.

"Uh uh," I replied, my eyes growing darker as the sky grew lighter.

"I'm not kidding!" she cried, scrambling in vain to extricate herself from my implacable stronghold.

A wolfish grin creased my lips. I was ready to devour her. "Gabrielle, the more you struggle, the more I like it. But you knew that, didn't you? You want to fight me because then I'll take you just like you've always wanted. The sweet and virtuous bard gets conquered by the depraved warrior. Isn't that one of your stories? Wicked Warrior Princess Seduces Innocent Potedeian Bard?"

Gabrielle stopped her contortions but remained silent. The truth of my words washed over her and I knew it was only a matter of time before she was writhing beneath me and begging for more. But in the meantime she played the game of resistance, and I was her eager opponent.

"Joxer will be here any minute," Gabrielle warned.

I knew she was only trying to distract me but I refused her feeble invitation. Joxer was of no concern to me at all. "Don't tell me you don't want this, Gabrielle. Do you think I don't notice how you catch a glimpse of my naked body when you think I'm not looking?" I asked in a lascivious whisper, revelling in the way her chest heaved in rhythm to my melodic words. I knew the song of my voice could lull her to the brink of delirium. "Or how the pulse of your neck palpitates?" I continued. "Don't you know I can hear the thump of your heart beat and see how you pupils dilate when I simply get too close to you? Sometimes I can even smell your desire." She turned away from me but not before I caught a glimpse of apprehension on her face. An apprehension that I had discovered her little "secret"? I wondered. Or was it simply a fear that all her fantasies were about to come true. My mouth turned up in a half-crooked smile. "You forget, Gabrielle, I am a warrior. Highly trained to detect the slightest change in your precious little body." She turned back towards me, resigning herself to my commanding presence. I paused a moment to lick my lips slow and sensuously. "Just like I can smell you right now."

Her eyes grew wide at my pronouncement but still she rebelled. "Don't, Xena," she begged. "It's the gods. One of them put you up to this. They want to see how far you can go," she reasoned. "They want to see how far I'll go."

I was amazed that she still held on to a bare thread of resistance. But it didn't matter. I would take her again and again and the harder she fought me, the more I would enjoy it. That part of me I had kept locked in a prison since the days when I ran reckless and free as the Warrior Princess. Seducing any and all for my own purposes. And back then, it mattered not whether they said yes or no. I felt at ease allowing the demon to run wild on this day for I knew I would be the only witness to the untamed monster. I knew tomorrow the rooster would crow and my day would start all over again as if nothing had happened at all.

In a moment of indiscretion, she spied the bluish purple bruise on my neck. I clutched her chin in my calloused hand and our lips were so close to touching, we took in the other's breath. "What's the matter? Does that mark remind you of last night?"

She didn't answer, but shut her eyes in guilty defiance.

"I heard you, you know. You followed us. I told you once before that even if I had an army around me, I would still know where you were." The voluptuous barmaid had flirted with me the entire evening and I took her up on her kind invitation. I had told Gabrielle I'd meet her back at the barn but the little voyeur followed us when I took the young barmaid to her quarters with a fierce passion I'd not felt in years. Just the thought of Gabrielle watching and listening spurred me on to give a grand performance. If the bard had only known how I longed for the barmaid to be her and even pretended it was my friend who writhed beneath me. When the girl left her passion mark, well.... I did nothing to hide it.

"Stop, Xena, let me up," she pleaded with me again, this time half-heartedly. She tried to move her head but I held fast. I know she wanted me to kiss her but I withheld my attentions until she asked me proper.

"You know what I think? I think you've wanted me since the first day we met, but you just couldn't bring yourself to admit that you desired such a cold-blooded killer. That's all I was when we met. You know that. I know that. And so you waited, hoping that I'd take you against your will. Hoping that---."

"No, Xena, that's not true," she protested.

I continued past her blatant lie. "I knew what you wanted from me the first day we met, but I was on the path of redemption and sidestepped what I knew would be an easy quarry. Oh, you tempted me many many times but you forget how much discipline it takes to be a warrior. The more you wanted me, the more I withdrew. But all it's done is make you want for more. Well, you've paid your dues, my little bard, it's time for me to collect."

Just then the barn door swung open, and Joxer appeared. "Rise and shine, everyone, rise and—"

The screeching sound of my chakram filled the expansive barn. It whacked a beam near the entrance, falling on the shocked and befuddled dimwit. He toppled to the ground in a heap, goose eggs splattering around him.

"Well, I guess Joxer won't be rescuing anyone anytime soon," I announced with a smirk. I heard Gabrielle sigh inaudibly. I retrieved my black whip from my belongings and bound the bard's wrists together, then fastened them securely to a nearby post. The bard never looked so scrumptious, I mused. By design, her pose was an offering to me. "Don't go anywhere," I admonished. I rose to my feet and lifted the beam off Joxer and used it to bar the entrance from further intrusion. Stepping around his unconscious form, I strolled back to Gabrielle and leered at the delicious prize waiting for me.

I reached for my broadsword and unsheathed the mighty weapon from its home. I examined the shiny blade with a trained eye, searching for any new nicks that would need to be honed down later. In the dawn of early light, I paced myself through a few basic drills of swordplay, slicing the blade through the air with skilled precision. I worked up a sweat that left a thin sheen of moisture on my skin as my muscles rippled with preternatural ease in a magnificent tempo. Gabrielle's intent and hungry gaze did not go unnoticed as I danced in tune to a pulsating rhythm from the gods.

Finally, I stopped and kneeled between the legs of my prey. "Did you like that?" I asked Gabrielle, who tried her best to squirm away me.

Once more, she defiantly turned her head away from me. "Let me go, Xena. You don't want to do this," Gabrielle said quietly.

I was astounded by her continued resistance but she was wrong. I did want to do this. However, I dismissed her idea that the gods were playing a cruel trick to make me act this way. I knew better. The demon permeating my soul had merely been dormant for a very long time. "Oh, I can't stop now, Gabrielle. We're not finished. I asked if you liked that?"

"Yes," came the simple reply.

"I know you did, little bard. I've seen you watch me fight. I've seen how your eyes light up with passion even when I'm simply practising my craft. There's something about this sword that entices you, isn't there? What is it? The blade, the craftsmanship, the handle?" I held up my precious weapon that had been my most trusted friend for countless years. But it was more than that, it was an extension of my very being.

Her eyes grew wide but she didn't answer. She merely swallowed the giant lump that had formed in her throat. I knew that lump signalled the words she long to utter. Words of encouragement and confession. Words that simply yearned for me to take her. But she remained silent, hoping that I'd give voice to her yearnings. I knew eventually, I would.

I reached for the green fabric that housed her soft mounds. I had dreamed for so long of touching them, caressing them, and fondling them but even as my eyes feasted on them, I could hardly believe the moment of truth had come. With my sharpened sword and the surety of a steady hand, I sliced the middle her cloth and released her breasts from their prison. They sprang free as Gabrielle heaved in deep gasping breaths.

"Don't do this, Xena!" she panted, but her feeble pleas rang hollow in the spacious barn.

I crouched over her torso as my mouth brushed lightly against her satiny skin. "What, Gabrielle? Don't do this?" I asked as my tongue grazed her skin close to a nipple that instantly saluted to attention. "Or this?" I continued. My tongue skimmed the tip of her nipple causing her to moan in response. She arched her back towards me, desperate for more sustained and firmer contact, but I pulled away, leaving her breathless for more. I laid down next to Gabrielle and wrapped a strong arm across the top of her chest, ignoring her sensitive breasts for the moment. "You know what I think, my sweet and innocent bard?" I murmured in her ear. "I don't think you want to get away from me at all. You want to wait until you don't have a single drop of resistance left. But that won't stop me. I've suppressed this part of me for too long. And even if you got away, you wouldn't get very far. But you don't really want to get away from me, do you?"

"Xena, this is crazy," she insisted, but her erratic panting betrayed her protesting words. In some ways she was no different than the endless line of women and men who paraded through my tent. But I had never met one who had wanted me so badly and yet refused me so avidly.

Suddenly, I wanted her more than anyone I'd ever wanted before. I knew it was merely a matter of time before her fanciful defences crumbled. "Hmm, let me test the waters," I teased. "Does Gabrielle want to stay or does she want me to let her go?" I slipped my hand beneath her short skirt and past her thin breeches. A flood of liquid gushed onto my fingers with a resounding no. It was clear that Gabrielle most assuredly did not want to go anywhere. "I'd say this is a definite no," I advised her. I brought my finger to my lips. It was coated with the shiny evidence of truth. I leisurely sampled the passion juice, then offered my finger to my willing captive. She sucked hungrily, cleaning her juices off my long tapered digit. I removed my finger from her mouth and smothered her pliant lips with my own. My tongue pushed inside searching for the path of least resistance. I found it as she melted under my furious assault, taking whatever fire I had to give her. She squirmed under my savage fury.

Suddenly, my hands were everywhere at once, squeezing her breasts with relentless abandon and tweaking her nipples in painful spurts. One hand made its way to her skirt and I ripped it and her britches off in one quick motion, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. My fingers found their way to her molten entrance and I slipped inside as easily as my sword slipped inside its sheath. I moaned in pleasure that I had produced such an effusive response. I travelled down the landscape of her delectable curves making sure to explore every hill and valley. Her skin erupted into tiny goose bumps and I licked her flesh clean of the film of sweat that covered her. I reached the taut muscles of her abdomen and dipped into the tiny cave centred there. I brushed my cheek against the coarse hairs of her triangle, not quite believing that I was about to invade the land of her sweet ambrosia. I licked her muscled thighs that guarded her flooded cave and wiped away the juices that spilled over.

She spread her legs invitingly and I was powerless to resist her. I buried my mouth between her honeyed apex as if searching for lost treasure. Surely the nectar of the gods couldn't have tasted any sweeter. Her groans of ecstasy were a siren call to me and I was compelled to accommodate her carnal demands. Her liquid fire smeared my face as I immersed myself deeper and deeper into her well of passion. She struggled against the restraint on her wrists and swayed in rhythm to my persistent appetite.

"Xena!" she panted, when I discovered her pearl of passion. I mercilessly whipped my tongue across its head again and again, bringing her to the edge of ecstasy and back again. Finally, she could take no more and her long pent up desire erupted like a steaming geyser from the ocean floor. Gabrielle sucked in long gasping breaths as I kissed my way up her body.

My own thirst needed to be quenched and my sopping mound lathered my quivering thighs. I reached under her body and cupped her ample buttocks in my capable hands. I moved her toward me and angled her pubis toward my own. "Lift up," I grunted, my body trembling with anticipation. I was desperate to connect with Gabrielle in the most intimate of ways. With a concerted effort and a few misfires, we finally managed to lock on to each other as our honeyed triangles became one.

"Ahhhhh," I screamed on contact. It was as if one of Zeus' lightening bolts had struck us and careened its way across and through every part of our beings. Slowly but steadily I moved against her and she followed my lead in this electric dance. It was sheer and utter bliss. If I was to be dammed to Tartarus forever for this, so be it, I reasoned. It was well worth the entrance fee. Any other thought fled my mind as the friction between us built to a fevered pitch. Faster and faster I moved against her and she against me. Finally, a euphoric cry escaped my lips as a wave of fire completely engulfed us, scorching each and every nerve ending in its wake.

I held her for a long time as I regained some semblance of control. I wasn't done with the little bard just yet. But first, I had to take care of one minor detail.

Somewhere during our lovemaking, I had heard Joxer regain consciousness and noted the unmistakable sound of him pleasuring himself. I wasn't about to stop making love to Gabrielle, but it encouraged me to give him a good show knowing he would just have to eat his heart out. Gabrielle was mine.

I left her momentarily and strode over to where Joxer lay. He was curled on his side, facing towards the door with his back to us. No doubt to conceal his self-absorbed activities, I surmised. I nudged his side, smirking at his lame attempt to pretend he was still unconscious.

"Get up," I said quietly. When he didn't budge, I kicked his side to get his attention. I didn't have the patience for his little game.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"I said, get up!" I growled.

He fumbled with his pants momentarily, then stood to face me. Suddenly, the floor held great intrigue for him. It was obvious he had no idea where to look as I stood completely shorn of clothing and exuded the after glow of lovemaking. He was literally shaking in his boots, and no doubt his rock-hard member was distracting him as well. I knew he had seen Meg in the nude but she was no match for the smouldering heat of this Warrior Princess. I knew with just one look I could make him cream his pants. He tried to avert his eyes but he looked beyond me as he caught the vision of Gabrielle tied to the post. He whimpered at the sight before he realised I was talking to him.

".......to get lost, Joxer. And don't come back until morning. And don't bother hanging around outside or you'll be very sorry," I said menacingly. "I know you have a thing for Gabrielle, but...." I turned and extended my arm in a wide expanse, "as you can see, she's mine."

He glanced up for a final brief moment, no doubt savouring the vision for future reference. Nonetheless, he was smart enough not to stare for long lest he not survive the experience.

"Now, go!" I ordered. Awkwardly, he stumbled out of the barn.

I turned to Gabrielle, who was rapidly growing impatient. "You didn't want him to stay, didn't you?" I teased. "I mean, we could have tortured the bumbling fool to death, if you're into that sort of thing."

"No, no. Thanks for getting rid of him," she grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't object. I wouldn't want you to be thinking about anyone but me. Now, where were we? Ah yes, I believe you wanted this."

I reached for my sword discarded in the wake of our frenzied lovemaking. I spied my image in the reflective metal and gave myself a little smirk. A depraved thought flitted through my mind and I easily imagined making love to Gabrielle day after same day after same day.

"Xena, can you untie me? I want to touch you," Gabrielle asked demurely. "Please?"

She asked me so sweetly, who was I to refuse? I set my sword aside for the time being and unwound the secured tethers of my whip, gently massaging her wrists to bring some warmth to her hands. Breathlessly, she pulled my body down on top of her and her hands wandered all over me in an erratic pattern. They massaged my back and travelled down to my generous buttocks as she grinded her mound against my thigh. Her back arched to meet me and her groaning drowned out any coherent thought I had. We were lost in a whirlwind of pure rapture.

She grabbed a handful of my hair and her hungry mouth found my own. "Fuck me," she moaned. I almost didn't hear her in between the delirious cries of passion. But I did. The heat inside me rose to boiling and I wanted nothing more than to burrow into the core of her very being. But I wanted the hilt of my sword to do the talking and I knew she'd be an eager listener.

"With what, baby?" I coaxed. "My finger? My tongue? The hilt of my sword?"

The last suggestion drove her into a renewed frenzy and her hips bucked wildly against me in an urgent plea.

"So which one will it be, Gabrielle?" I taunted.

"Please, Xena, don't tease me..." she pleaded.

"Well, I can't read your mind, can I? Aren't you bards supposed to be good with words? So tell me, what do you want?"

In answer, she groped for my cherished weapon beside us. "Please," she begged.

"Ah, it's my sword, you want, is it?"

"Yes, please, Xena, I need you."

The sound of Orpheus' lyre couldn't have been more divine. I squeezed my hand over hers on my imposing weapon. I groaned in response to her whispered pleas. If this was so wrong, I didn't want to be right. I steered my decorative handle between her legs as she spread herself to accommodate my gentle probe. I traced the bulb of the shaft along her flooded opening. It easily slid along her swollen lips until it sank deeper and deeper inside her. I pushed inside with a smooth and decisive force as she arched her back to greet me. I increased my tempo and held her steady.

She became a wild woman and her feral screams reverberated throughout the wooden room. I was certain the entire town could hear her amorous cries, but I cared not. Neither Zeus nor all the gods on Mount Olympus could stop me now. All I could focus on was the pleasure I was giving Gabrielle and the intense response she gave me. There was nothing more adorable than to have my beloved bard wriggling beneath me urging me on.

She was nearing her climax and I held her close to me, my hand pumping at a furious pace. I leaned up to watch the contortions on her face and I wanted to see the moment of nirvana pass over her. Sweat poured from my brow and dripped onto her slick skin. Our hair was as soggy as if we'd just emerged from of the Alconian lake.

"Come for me," I commanded and she let loose with a final wail. It was a wail so loud, I was sure it would raise the dead. Her body arched in one long shudder and finally she relaxed into the hay. I eased my strokes into a final stop, slowly withdrawing my sword from its luxurious quarters. I held her close to me and painted her face with tiny kisses. She squeezed me tight and I never wanted the moment to end.

Unfortunately, I knew the moment had to end and indeed it did. I knew we had the rest of the day to explore each other's secrets but then the night would overtake us, and soon after that, the rooster would crow the dawning of a new day. The same never-ending new day.

As I closed my eyes to sleep, I wondered if could I bring myself to unfurl the tapestry of my tormented soul when this nightmare was over. That question ricocheted in my mind like a bouncing chakram until the dreams of Morpheus claimed me.

I was awake the instant the rooster crowed and found Gabrielle buried in the hay next to me. Again I asked myself the question I had brooded over the night before. Could I confess my secrets to Gabrielle? I didn't know. All I knew was that today was a new dawn.

The same new dawn as yesterday.

**THE END...AGAIN**


End file.
